


Wine and Blood-Stained Hands

by ApathyAbstainedAbsinthe



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApathyAbstainedAbsinthe/pseuds/ApathyAbstainedAbsinthe
Summary: You don't want to remember what you've done, but you did it again and again.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Wine and Blood-Stained Hands

“Guh~”  
A very tired reaper stretched, the gaming chair giving practically no support to her poor aching back. Closing down her various streaming programs and shooting off a message onto Twitter, thanking everyone for coming to the two streams, before shutting down her various displays with a tired smile.  
_Who would’ve known that this would be the new life for Death’s Apprentice?_

Sitting down with an opened bottle of dollar store wine, Calli gazed around the room. Unpacked bags next to the door, a slightly dusty kitchen, she had some work to do before she could make the cramped apartment livable again.  
But for now, it was time to relax. Taking a sip of the wine, letting the sweet, slightly bitter taste ripple across her taste buds as she leaned back into the small couch.  
A small smile appeared on the reaper’s face as memories of the trip, of the food, of the sights. There was a slight twitch at the corner of the lips at the thought of the onsen. “I am going to have a talk with them as soon as I’m able.”  
But then, the smile fell.

_“If I don’t remember, just reboot me!”  
“Reboot you?”  
“Just a quick slash of the scythe Calli. I trust you. Unless you don’t want to kill me just ‘cause you secretly are in love with me~”  
“No. Listen, I can’t just kill you for such a selfish reason.”_

But she would. Selfishness would never work in her business, but that didn’t matter anymore.  
On the ski trip, when Kiara crashed; Calli’s heart had jumped into her throat, useless though it was.  
Taking off the ski’s to run over was a second thought, checking over on her friend after such a terrible looking crash. Memories of prior deaths, of the hundreds of ways Kusotori had died over the years, none of them hurt as much as seeing her right in front of her get hurt. It was an irrational response of course. Being a reaper allowed her to see the shadow of death over a mortal, signifying one’s end.  
_Would I really be able to reap her? After being able to finally get to know her after millennia of just short visits before her rebirth?”_  
Her hands were shaking, they hadn’t done that when she was a reaper. Cold and skillful, her hands were; uncaring to the millions of lives they had reaped. They shouldn’t be caring for such an annoying bird.  
She placed the glass on the small table next to the couch, her eyes flashing to the drops of dark wine that had spilled on porcelain skin.  
_How many times? How many times had she swung that scythe without knowing about the little quirks of Takanashi Kiara? How warm her hugs were, that her eyes had little skulls in them if you looked close enough, how much she cared about her friends.  
How could she?  
_Something hot traced its way down Calli’s cheek. She wiped it off without thinking. She didn’t want to think about it anymore.  
_Maybe just one more glass of wine._  
And the sun went down, a little burning death out of millions. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how my very first fic turned into an angsty, hurt/no comfort, but it did.  
> Also, there is a small reference to Calli's newest song, which I was listening to on repeat when I wrote this.  
> Glory to Takamori!


End file.
